


以怨报德

by Mermaid_fish



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid_fish/pseuds/Mermaid_fish
Summary: 原作：海猫鸣泣之时     CP：黑战人【犯人即战人设定】X领主战人私设贝阿朵已安眠【死亡意味】，黄金乡内只有领主一人超大量OOC描写，是雷文，临时起意的东西所以没有标题也没有tag
Relationships: Black Battler/Ushiromiya Battler
Kudos: 3





	以怨报德

“来，回想起来吧，你原来是个什么样子啊，我无法得知你的根源也未曾见过你的模样，但请你好好回想起来，你当初是怎么样的存在吧……”

年轻的黄金领主轻声对手中暗淡的碎片吟唱着，黄金色的蝴蝶在着书房内围绕着他不断飞舞，闪烁着微光的鳞粉随着蝴蝶翅膀的煽动被抖落，最后跟随着那如诗歌般的咒语进入到了一块碎片之中，濒临粉碎的碎片在青年温柔的声音下开始一点一点的恢复凝聚且变得结实，一阵由碎片本身所产生的黑雾正飘动着紧紧的缠绕着那块碎片。

不过是一块碎片世界的领主的战人当然无法凭空捏造出另一块世界碎片，此时他手中的那块黑色的碎片不过是他在这黄金乡中散步时偶然捡到的。在这一切都笼罩着温和的黄金色的世界中，连如何出现都不知道的碎片就这么出现于他散步的路上，而那自碎片上所溢出的黑雾即使碎片濒临粉碎也未曾中断。

那是一块不管怎么看都绝对跟美妙沾不上关系的世界碎片，即使就那样放着不管，估计用不了多少世界碎片自己就会粉碎消失。但捡到它的战人把碎片拿到手中看了好一会后，还是决定试着修复它。

也许是临时起意，也可能只是为了打发时间，但他确实那样做了。

想要修复一块世界碎片对战人来说并不是一件容易的事，像此时这样坐在书房中对着碎片吟唱咒语已经不是第一次。自从在玫瑰庭院捡到的那时候起，战人就已经断断续续的对碎片吟唱了很多次，每一次吟唱都只能让碎片恢复些许，一直到这一次才终于让那块碎片得到了彻底的修复。

也就是说，是即使被放回碎片之海也不会再轻易破碎的程度。

黄金色蝴蝶在年轻领主的身边飞舞，温暖的光芒源源不断的滋养着那块泛着黑色的碎片，随着咒语的最后一个字音消失，战人靠着这黄金乡中自身无限的魔力终于补好了碎片的最后一角，一抹暗淡却晶莹的光终于开始在碎片边缘重新闪烁着。

这意味着这块碎片算是“活”了过来。

战人看着手中作为打发时间所完成的劳动成果，宛如完成了一副巨大拼图的成就感终于让青年领主松了口气，从舒适的椅子上站起身的领主带着那块碎片来到了黄金乡唯一的大门处。

厚重的大门随着领主的意志逐渐打开，门的另一边是犹如宇宙般璀璨的碎片之海，无数的世界碎片在其中闪烁着各种颜色的光芒，或明亮或暗淡，在门边看了好一会的红发领主慢慢蹲下了身，黑色纹绣着金边的披风下摆随着领主的动作铺在了他身后的地面上，戴着黄金戒的手把那块碎片浸入了碎片之海的水中，在松开手的瞬间那块碎片开始快速的下沉，转瞬间消失在了这片看不到尽头的海中。

看着面前幽深的海水，黄金的领主轻轻的叹了口气。

“可惜无法知道，那到底是个怎么样的世界……”

碎片与碎片本来并不会产生交集，战人即使亲手修复了那块碎片，但没被碎片领主邀请的他最终还是无法进入，这偌大的黄金乡中仍然只有领主独自存在着，不打算再开启棋盘的他转身重新关闭了大门，再度封锁起了这个安静却寂寞的黄金乡。

“回去后，好好午睡一下吧……”

可能是修复碎片所导致的疲劳，也可能是那丝气息的存在隐藏得太好，慢慢往大屋移动的战人并没有察觉到一根浅淡却异常强韧的黑色丝线存在于那紧闭的门下，把这平静的黄金乡与门外的什么彻底接连在了一起。

厚实的黄金乡大门，在领主入睡后毫无察觉的情况下，被打开后又再次紧闭，紫色未被扣好的西装下摆随着这位入侵者的动作轻微晃动着下摆，空间内大量飞舞着的黄金的蝴蝶对这位入侵者一无所觉，就仿佛他本就属于这里一样。

“不会可惜的，我这就让你知道，你所修复的是个怎么样的存在，哼哼哼哼哼……”

刻薄的笑声从来人的口中发出，下一秒那黑紫色的身影溢散开来，化作纯黑色的蝴蝶消失在玫瑰庭院中。

作为献给上代黄金魔女贝阿朵莉切的安眠之所，这代的“黄金魔女”把这处黄金乡塑造成了一个相当平静的地方，连恶魔的仆人或家具都没有被召唤出来。不会再开启的棋盘意味着这一处空间已经不会再开始魔女们所热爱的游戏，由最上位存在所承认“不再被干扰”的碎片世界几乎彻底封闭了自身，本应不会再有人能够进入此处。

亲手封闭了这这处世界的战人确实是这么认为的，所以沉睡中的他对有人正在他的黄金乡中到处移动参观这件事毫无察觉，正在自己的房间中靠睡眠恢复着之前为了修补碎片所消耗的精神力。

“这可真是个平静得让人想笑的世界啊，就是这个世界的魔女修复了我的碎片吗，真是位一点都不像魔女的贝阿朵莉切啊。”

漫步在开满黄金玫瑰的庭院中，穿着紫色西装的男人看着四周的一切刻薄的嘲笑着，他对于自己碎片世界的修复者很感兴趣却并不感激，没有谁比他自身更清楚那漆黑的碎片世界比起修复还不如彻底毁掉来得更好，明明只差最后一点就能彻底粉碎碎片却被人多管闲事的彻底修补了回来，而他恢复意识的瞬间却只来得及听到那句模糊的话语。

“可惜不知道，那是个怎么样的世界……”

这样的话隔着碎片之海只能勉强听出来内容，而对于说话的主人是怎么样的存在男人则完全无法知晓。

所以他亲自进入这块碎片，靠着那微弱的一丝联系。

然而仅仅只是那片玫瑰庭院，男人就已经判断出这个碎片世界与他的那块一定是十分相近的存在，就连那右代宫的大宅都一模一样，几乎不需要怀疑就能知道，此处必定是右代宫大屋厅中碑文上所描述的“真正的黄金乡”。

那个温柔、平静充满了爱的黄金乡。

回想起右代宫大宅那幅绘画着黄金魔女的巨大油画，男人已经想到此处的领主估计就是那油画上所绘女主人、一位拥有金色长发与碧蓝双瞳且身穿华丽洋装的女性。

至少在他进入此处黄金乡的右代宫大宅之前，他确实是这么想的。

“这是，什么……”

同样的大厅中间同样的位置，同样大小的油画上却是与男人印象中完全不同的内容。刻制着美丽浮雕的金色画框中，本应该是金发女性的画布上所绘的却是另一个人的模样，而这个人，男人对他比任何人都要熟悉。

那毫无疑问是男人自己的模样。

“这个真的是，太有趣了，这个碎片的领主居然也是“我”吗？”

“战人”伸手抚摸着画布上的颜料，一双红色的眼睛看着画中所绘的倚靠着椅子扶手而坐下的男人，仅仅只是一张画，就足以让“战人”感觉到这位领主是与他一样却又截然不同的存在。

因为如果换成他，是不可能创造出这样一个安宁美丽的黄金乡。

更别提愿意花费大量时间和精力去修补一个无法窥探无法进入的碎片世界，这种毫无利益所言的事情换做“战人”是绝对不可能的，但这一处碎片世界的战人却做了。

不但做了，还做得很彻底。

“有趣、太有趣了，如果我把这片黄金乡毁掉的话，这里的我会露出怎样的表情？绝望？悲伤？愤怒？”绝对称不上友善的笑容在男人的脸上显露了出来直到最后几乎成了一个扭曲的表情，阴暗的情绪充斥着那双猩红色的眼睛形成了再也化不开的阴影，话语中夹杂着狰狞的笑意，任谁听了都绝对不会舒服的声音在这处安静的大厅中响起，“不，或许我可以把他养起来，就当作感谢他修复了那块碎片……”

“战人”一边低语着，一边离开了大厅，他比谁都清楚作为“战人”此刻可能存在的房间会是哪一处，修复碎片后的疲劳一定让这位领主还在沉睡，作为一个碎片世界真凶的他再清楚不过的就是——绝对没有什么时候能比现在更适合袭击。

“好好睡吧，在那幽深的黑暗中最后休息一次，我的‘贝阿朵莉切’。”

毕竟当你醒来的时候所见到的，可能是比噩梦还要糟糕的情况。

“也未必？我或许能对你很温柔，毕竟你也是我嘛哈哈哈……”

正如“战人”所想的那样，他很快就在大屋三楼的主寝室内找到正因为睡眠平稳呼吸着的青年，两人并无不同的红发被压在那柔软的枕头中，黑色的披风被解开挂在的门口处的架子上，一件与“战人”身上所不同的白色西装外套正随意的被脱在床尾的被子上。

那是与“战人”所完全不同的战人，浑身散发着温柔无害的味道，深深的吸引着不怀好意的入侵者。

这是在那块黑色碎片世界中所绝对不可能出现的纯粹，而这样的存在出现在“战人”面前时，就如同是把一片刚下完初雪的地面彻底敞开在他面前，引诱着他在那片洁白的雪地上留下自己的脚印，直到最后把那块雪地糟蹋成他想要的样子。

“这可真的是‘惊喜’啊……”

黑色的蝴蝶开始在房间内出现，金色的蝴蝶被逐渐的驱赶出了房间，本来被温暖光线所充斥的房间逐渐变得阴暗，灯光也在蝴蝶翅膀的遮挡下变得影影绰绰，床上的人似乎也感觉到自己的领地被侵占的不适，开始发出难受的梦呓声。

“睡吧，现在不睡的话，以后可能就无法再次安眠了，战人。”

恶魔的低语在房间内响起，直到最后一只黄金蝴蝶从房间内消失，整个房间终于彻底陷入了黑暗之中。

就如同魔女的密室。

战人是被那毫不掩饰的恶意惊醒的，勉强睁开的眼睛看到的仍然是他入睡前的房间，但周围明显与入睡前哪里不一样，随后还没彻底清醒的大脑突然感觉到在这本应除了他以外再无别人的房间里正有“谁”存在着。

“是谁？！”

“看样子休息得应该是相当不错了，‘魔女大人’。”

感到熟悉同时却十分陌生的声音从房间的椅子处传来，本应充满着温暖灯光的房间此时却十分的阴暗，这让战人莫名的想到了棋盘上被暴风雨所包围的六轩岛，尽管那个棋盘已经被身为GM的他彻底合上了。

从床上撑起身体的战人好不容易集中了注意力，终于发现了房间与以往所不同的最大原因。

数不清的黑色蝴蝶在房间内飞舞着，那漆黑的翅膀甚至遮挡住了暖黄色的灯光，隐隐约约飘动着的黑雾让战人觉得似乎在哪里见过，这时，那位陌生的“客人”再一次发出了声音。

“特地花那么多精力去修复了我的碎片，我该怎么感谢你才好呢，‘黄金的魔女大人’？”

“碎片？你是那块黑色碎片的……”

“哦对，我还没自我介绍吧。”椅子上的人似乎站了起来，战人隐约的看到了对方身上深紫色的西装外套，然后那个人开始靠近了床边，尽管光线不足，但距离的缩短还是让战人看清了对方的脸，那是战人再熟悉不过的一张脸，“初次见面‘魔女大人’，我是右代宫战人，另一个碎片世界的你。”

“右代宫、战人……”

“我在你醒之前就一直在想，该怎么感谢你修补了我那个可恨的碎片世界，”“战人”停在的床边看着床上对自己惊讶的表情毫无掩饰的黄金领主，继续慢慢的说道，“是要毁掉这个黄金乡？破坏掉你的庭院和大屋？拆开那个被你仔细关紧的教堂？然后我发现这些都不够。”

“你在说什么，你……”

“然后我想到了，我应该要得到你、摧毁你，让你成为我的‘家具’，而这个黄金乡则是我控制你的锁链。”

战人觉得自己根本不能理解面前的这个“自己”到底在说什么。

“看样子，你的‘贝阿朵莉切’确实十分温柔呢，战人。”

瞬间，战人清晰的感觉到有什么冰冷又十分沉重的东西被挂在了他的脖子上，那是他已经许久没见过的东西了，从那第三盘游戏起就没有出现过的东西。

一个坚硬冰冷的项圈。

突然从脖子上传来的力度让战人被迫拉动了身体，是项圈上连接的锁链所传来的，而那根结实的锁链的另一端正被那一个“战人”握在手中，随后战人听到那个充满了恶意的声音再次响起：“既然你能修补我的碎片世界，那么也请你”修补“一下我吧，战人……”

——这个人到底在说什么？

昏暗的房间里偶尔传出金属碰撞的声音，那声响并不大却十分清晰，细碎的布料摩擦声断断续续的响起，然后是床铺和被褥被压挤的动静。

“这可真是相当严重的伤痕啊……”

“别碰我！”

“你在说什么胡话呢，我们现在可是紧紧的贴在一起。”

紧紧的压制着床褥上的黄金领主，“战人”看着那被自己扯开的红色衬衫之间，一道狭长深色狰狞的伤疤自上往下跨过了战人的整片胸口几乎来到了小腹。与别处平整的皮肤不同，那道伤疤摸起来能感觉到明显的凹凸不平，只有愈合后的嫩肉触感完全称不上光滑。

旧伤愈合处被他人触碰的感觉并不舒服，更别说是被迫露出伤口供人观赏，细微的痒意从疤痕处传来，那种宛如隐私被撕开的感觉让战人止不住的头皮发麻，而那位始作俑者却似乎对这个伤疤的存在十分不爽，一双猩红色的眼睛一次次的打量着那道伤疤似乎在想着什么。

随后战人听到了男人咂了下嘴。

“果然自己的东西有别人留下的痕迹真让人不爽，战人，我给你重新留一道吧？一道更大的、能把这道彻底覆盖的伤口……”

说着，他甚至从黑色的蝴蝶间取出了什么，一个尖锐、反射着冰冷光芒的东西。

“就算你留下我也会重新治好，这道疤并不是那样简单留下的东西。”

那是真正的、几乎取走战人性命的东西，来自更上位魔女们留下的东西，能治疗到这种程度几乎已经是战人的极限了。

男人似乎明白了青年要表达的意思，猩红色的眼睛盯着那双蓝瞳相当一段时间后，才可惜的把那尖锐的物件扔了出去，那物件也在脱手后瞬间恢复了黑色蝴蝶的样子飞回了空中。

“你还真是无能啊，居然被留下了这么麻烦的东西，明明是这个碎片的领主，被我压制到这种程度了居然还不打算认真反抗吗？”

现在这种情况其实是十分反常的，即使再如何没有防备，作为这块碎片的领主，战人本来不应该会被这样随意的压在床褥上，只要认真用上领主的力量，再如何也至少足以挣脱才对。

“……我不明白，同样作为我存在的你，为什么会变成这样。”

“你可能对我有什么误解。”“战人”冰冷的声音响起，其中所夹杂的恶意让战人甚至想起了那位奇迹魔女，随后强烈的刺痛从胸口处的伤疤袭来，逼迫着战人发出痛苦的呻吟声，尖锐的刃口凿开了那道敏感的伤疤，鲜血从伤口处开始大量流出浸湿了战人的衬衫也染红了身下的被褥，“我和你可不一样，我是那个世界的‘凶手’。”

不是侦探也不是观察者，而是货真价实的把岛上所有活人杀光了的凶手，并非那块碎片的领主，却毫无疑问就是那个碎片最大的恶意。

“啊、啊！！！！！！”身体皮肤的撕裂让青年痛呼出声，而作为制造伤口的人对此甚至有些享受：“真是美妙的声音啊，再让我听更多。要不然就认真起来反抗我，把我杀死后丢出你的黄金乡。”

锐利的凶器重新打开了那处伤疤，冷汗开始从战人的额头渗出，金色的蝴蝶顺从领主的意志开始出现在房间里，混杂在漆黑的蝴蝶中是那么的微弱。

“对，认真的用你领主的力量反抗我，只有我单方面的宰割可一点都不有趣。”

越来越多的黄金色出现在房间里，战人根本不明白面前的男人为什么此时还能笑出来，仿佛这正是他想要得到的一样，随后他听到了让他瞬间僵硬的一句话。

“但是希望你记得，我可不是你黄金乡里那些棋子。”

不是棋子，意味着面前的人是完全独立的存在，是能跟自己沟通的存在，不是依靠棋盘所捏造出来的存在。

能这样入侵到房间，那至少已经不是挥挥手就能简单丢出去的对象，而战人已经再也不想在这黄金乡中发起什么激烈的争斗。

因为这里是“她”的安眠之所。

黄金蝴蝶突然不再继续增加，发现了这一点的男人短暂的停下了手上动作，他冷眼看着黄金蝶接近停留在那伤口之上，随后愈合了由他自己所制造的伤口，嘲弄的笑声开始像挤压一样从“战人”的喉咙处发出。

“哼哼哼……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！你还真是爱她啊，战人。”

爱到即使自己受伤也不愿意再一次打破这黄金乡中的安宁。

“让我们继续吧，这里的夜晚那么漫长，我会有很多的时间让你了解我跟你到底哪里不一样。”

“好、痛……唔……停下，好痛啊……”

敏感的伤疤处被或刀具或锥子一次次的打开，溢流出的鲜血浸透那白色的床褥，坚硬的锁链把年轻领主的双手禁锢在他头上，黄金色的蝴蝶仍然在不断的飞舞，治愈的速度无法赶上伤口制造的速度，长时间的疼痛开始让胸口处变得麻木，战人完全不明白这样不断凿开自己伤疤的行为对“战人”来说到底有什么趣味。

“我一直很喜欢纱音或者桧羽伯母皮肤上那金色的刺身，既然我不能给你制造更大的伤口，那么至少我要好好打上作为我所有物的证明。”

冰冷的器具终于化作蝴蝶消失在青年手中，战人这才隔着模糊的视线注意到伤疤之上，一个黑色的片翼之鹭被留在了那处皮肤处。

“不过我跟你不同，我可一点都不喜欢右代宫家的黄金色。”

对“战人”而言，黄金色比所有的颜色都让他觉得恶心，大量的黄金面前往日和善的亲戚如同终于脱下了人皮的恶魔，是那耀眼的光芒消灭了亲戚们最后一点的理智，所以“战人”杀了他们。

既然已经脱下了人皮，那就再也不需要穿回去了，恶魔就该像恶魔一样，他们每一个都该到地狱里去。

本来他以为至少跟他一样的纱音应该会理解他的，但却没有，所以最后那个女人也死在了他面前，而那块碎片世界直到那一刻本来应该直接破碎然后消失。

但也没有。

它被这位温柔的领主不辞劳苦的彻底修补了回来，过于充实的魔力甚至足够“战人”离开那块碎片来到这处黄金乡。

这处充满了黄金色的黄金乡，这个本应该让他作呕的地方。

不过没关系，没有了纱音但他找到了更好的，一个与他相似却又完全不同的领主，过于温柔的“魔女大人”，即使他闪烁着那样耀眼的黄金色，“战人”也完全不讨厌。

——想要的东西就要抢到手然后好好的打上标记，这样就谁都拿不走了。

“战人，修复碎片的时候你是怎么做的，再为我做一次。”尽管听不到，但那一定是很温柔的咒语，所以才能把那块毫无希望的碎片修补到那种程度，“一次就好，听到之后我保证不会再做刚刚那样的事情。”

“……你保证？”

“虽然我会杀人，但我保证的事情至少不会反悔。”

“……”流着冷汗喘着气的青年用那双蓝宝石一样的眼睛看着身上的人，过了好一会才妥协一般松了口，然后“战人”听到了温柔得不像自己所能发出的声音：“来，回想起来吧，你原来是个什么模样啊……”

黄金色的光芒随着如诗歌般的咒语亮起，那被染至鲜红的床褥和浸湿的衬衫全都恢复了原状，只剩那胸口上的片翼之鹭证明着刚刚所发生的一切确实发生过。

“真好啊，战人……黄金乡的黄金魔女，我的’贝阿朵莉切’，我终于找到你了。”

解开碑文不过是找到那堆无用的黄金，即便按照碑文内容杀死所有人也无法打开的黄金乡，就在此处被“战人”找到了。

“诶……？可我……”可我并不是贝阿朵。

“你是我找到的，只属于我的‘黄金魔女’，我改主意了。”

尽管毫无根据，但战人直觉接下来的事情对他自己而言绝对称不上好事。

“只让你当家具实在太可惜了，既然是‘魔女’，那便是可以成为妻子的意思对吧，战人——？”

那扭曲的、带着恶意的话语，如同绘梨花当初所取出的那枚钻石戒指。

——娶下战人吧。

那个时候，奇迹魔女用扭曲的笑容如此的说道。


End file.
